You're my First Love
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan karena luka ini... Tapi apa? setiap kali aku berusaha mengingatnya, yang muncul hanyalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang sering muncul dalam mimpiku... Siapa dia? RnR! Pertama kalinya bikin KuroPika nih
1. Chapter 1

Ketika pagi hari datang, seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek membuka matanya dengan cepat. Nafasnya terengah-engah sehingga ia terus berusaha mengambil udara. Ia segera duduk di sisi ranjang hangatnya dan mulai menekuk kakinya perlahan. Iapun melingkarkan tangannya di kakinya yang ia tekuk dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lutut kakinya.

"Mimpi itu lagi," gumamnya sambil terus mengingat-ingat mimpinya. Ia dapat merasakan mimpi itu, rasanya begitu nyata di benaknya. Seorang bocah lelaki berambut hitam yang selalu datang dalam mimpinya, ia merasakan kedekatannya dengan bocah itu saat di mimpinya. Akan tetapi, saat ia terbangun dan berusaha mengingat wajah bocah itu, ingatan tentang wajah bocah itu bagai telah terkunci rapat di memorinya dan tak dapat terbuka, Ia tidak pernah bisa mengingat wajah bocah lelaki itu walau ia dapat merasakan kedekatannya dengan bocah itu. Iapun memutar kepalanya menuju ke arah jam di dinding kamarnya yang berwarna agak keorange-orange-an itu.

"Sudah saatnya aku bersiap," tegunnya lagi seraya mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju cermin kecil yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Iapun menjangkau sisir di meja sebelahnya dan mulai menyisir rambut pirangnya menggunakan sisir itu. Ketika ia ingin menyisir poninya itu, iapun menghentikannya perlahan dan mengangkat poninya yang halus itu. Dapat terlihat sebuah bekas jahitan yang terpampang manis di jidat kanan gadis itu. Iapun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa... Sebenarnya bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan luka ini?" tegunnya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Setiap kali ia berusaha mengingat apa yang sebenarnya menyebabkan adanya bekas jahitan di dahinya, kepalanya menjadi sakit seolah tak diijinkan untuk mengetahui kejadian penting di masa lalunya. Ia merasakan ada suatu hal penting... Sangat penting... Tetapi ia melupakannya... Setiap kali ia berusaha untuk mengingatnya, kepalanya sakit... Ketika ia terus berusaha memaksa mengingatnya, yang nampak hanyalah seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam yang selalu muncul di mimpinya setiap malam. Tapi ingatannya itu tidak bisa berlanjut karena kepalanya selalu saja semakin sakit dan ketika ia jadi terfokus akan rasa sakit itu, bayangan bocah itupun menghilang bagai tertelan.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: karakter milik Yoshihiro Togashi-senpai! tapi tetap saja cerita ini milik saya yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik "Desire Climax"<p>

GENRE(S): Friendship, Romance

WARNING(S): Abal, gajelas, sulit di mengerti, miss typo(s), terkesan buru-buru, OOC, AU, switchgender dan warning warning lainnya inside!

A/N : iyaaa... ini pertama kalinya bikin fanfic dengan tema KuroPika... hehehe... tapi disini Kurapika cewek loh! terus terang aku juga sama seperti seseorang... tidak terlalu suka Yaoi ._. mungkin ficku yang ini tidak begitu bagus samasekali... tapi... aku harap kau menyukainya... happy reading, kawan! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Kurapika PoV<strong>

aku terus saja menurunkan jari telunjukku di setiap kertas yang terpajang di mading sekolah baruku itu. Oh iya, aku lupa bilang ya? Saat ini aku baru saja memasuki Hunter Senior High School yang cukup terkenal di jepang dan karena itu aku bangga bisa memasuki sekolah ini! hahaha! Dan, seperti murid-murid lain ketika baru masuk pelajaran baru, sudah pasti mereka akan mencari namanya di papan mading seperti yang sedang ku lakukan saat ini, kan? Jarikupun terhenti ketika melihat nama 'Kurapika Kuruta' di salah satu kertas dengan judul 'kelas 1-2'

"Ketemu!" tegunku ketika berhasil menemukan namaku dan mengetahui kelasku. Kalau tidak salah, kelas 1-2 -yang aku dengar- adalah kelas yang menampung pemilik nilai yang tinggi, ughh... Aku pasti akan menjadi ranking bawah nih... Aku ini kan tidak begitu pintar...

Kebetulan aku datang paling pertama di sekolah, jadi aku melanjutkan melihat nama-nama -yang akan menjadi- teman- teman sekelasku. Hihi... Siapa tahu aku punya teman yang mau duduk bersama denganku -tapi itu juga kalau tempat duduknya tidak di atur seperti yang  
>kudengar- . Matakupun tertuju pada sebuah nama di bawahku. 'Kuroro Lucifer'. Matakupun membesar ketika melihat nama itu. Dia yang bertubuh tinggi, berambut hitam dan memiliki tanda aneh di dahinya,kan? Aku tahu, aku seharusnya tak selebay ini... Tapi... Apa tidak salah aku harus sekelas dengannya? Dia itu kan cowok yang aneh -menurutku saja sih- kata orang lain dia orangnya keren, -tapi tetap saja bagiku dia aneh- Aku akui dia memang keren... Tapi dia aneh...<p>

Dia adalah teman satu SMPku... Dia -yang aku dengar dari teman-temanku- tinggal dan bersekolah di Amerika ketika masih ia masih SD. Aku tidak pernah sekelas dengannya, tapi aku mengenalnya... Tidak terlalu begitu mengenalnya sih... Aku hanya mengenal dia dan sepertinya dia juga mengenalku tanpa sebab yang jelas...

Dia itu cukup populer di kalangan wanita saat aku masih di SMP. Bahkan Senior dan Junior di sekolahku dulu banyak yang menaruh harapan padanya, padahal bagiku, ia itu tak lebih dari aneh... Tapi, Ia kuakui cukup pintar, sangat pintar. Buktinya dia -yang aku dengar- sudah sering mewakili sekolah mengikuti lomba dan biasanya ia selalu menang. Aishh... Kenapa ada ya orang sepintar itu? Tetapi tetap saja ia itu aneh...

Kenapa aku terus mengatakan ia aneh? Itu tentu saja karena ada suatu sebab. Ia pernah mengechatku di FaceBook, atau bisa ku bilang SERING! Tapi chat-annya itu tidak pernah lebih dari kata "hai" atau "hello", dan ketika aku membalasnya seperti dengan kata "iyaaa" -aku paling geli menjawab chat FB dengan menggunakan 'hello juga'- ia tidak akan pernah membalas setelah itu. Karena itu aku jadi malas menjawab chat Facebook darinya. Aku tidak pernah berani memberitahukan pada siapapun, untuk apa? Hal itu percuma, mereka pasti tak akan percaya dan malah mem bully ku... Hahaha! Selain itu juga, aku menganggap ini hal tidak penting.

Ia aneh kan? Tentu saja...

Akupun melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kelasku. Aku yakin, pasti baru aku saja yang datang. Tetapi ternyata aku salah, tenyata ada seseorang. Dari postur tubuh dan pakaiannya, aku yakin dia seorang pria yang sedang duduk di jendela. Kaki kanannya ia tekuk menjadi pemapah tangan kanannya dan kaki kirinya ia luruskan karena kebetulan panjang jendela itu cukup panjang. Kepalanya ia tengokkan ke luar jendela.

Aku hanya menyipitkan mata sejenak karena pria itu berada di antara sinar matahari sehingga aku sulit melihat jelas wajah pria itu. Karena terlalu sulit melihat wajah orang itu, akupun menyerah dan lebih memilih meletakkan tasku di barisan ke 2 dari dekat pintu keluar dan 3 baris dari depan. hahaha lokasi itu menurutku paling nyaman untuk duduk. Setelah meletakkan tasku, akupun melihat ke arah jendela itu.

"Eh? Kemana dia?" gumamku sejenak ketika kudapati sosok yang kulihat tadi sudah menghilang. Eh? Apa itu tadi? Apa itu hantu? Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak percaya hal itu, itu pasti aku hanya salah lihat.

"mencariku?" tiba-tiba aku merasakan adanya suara bass yang berbisik di telingaku.

"uwaaa...!" kejutku dan kudapati sosok yang rasanya kukenal.

"eh? Kuroro-san? Se-sedang apa kau? Kau mengejutkanku tau!" bentakku pada sosok berambut hitam itu. Hanya perasaanku saja atau ia memang memasang wajah terkejut sejenak yang kemudian berubah menjadi senyum tipis. Hii... Aku jadi seram sendiri, apa dia gila karena sangkin pintarnya? (mana ada yang begitu ya?)

"hey? Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanyaku kepada senyumnya yang aneh itu. Entahlah, senyumnya itu kuakui cukup manis juga...

Eh? Apa tadi aku baru saja mengatakan ia manis?

Tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan tubuhnya. Matakupun membulat ketika ia mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak kiriku.

"h-hey? Kau tak apa?" ucapku merasakan hal aneh di dirinya dan atau mungkin di diriku. Aku ingin mendorongnya, tapi rasanya aku tak cukup kuat. Ck! Mungkin aku juga sama anehnya dengannya.

"aku merindukanmu..." bisiknya di telingaku yang sukses membuatku membulatkan mataku. Refleks aku langsung mendorongnya. Kakiku berlari cepat tanpa komandoku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini, pikiranku kacau!

Apa maksud ucapannya?

Apa dia memang sudah gila?

Oh ya... Aku hampir saja melupakan kalau dia itu aneh...

Tapi... Ucapannya itu sukses membuatku sekacau ini...

Kenapa... Aku merasakan hal aneh ini? Apa aku tertular aneh karena baru saja dipeluknya? Oh ya! Itu mungkin saja... Ck! Dasar orang aneh...

**oooOOOooo**

Aku hanya menundukkan kepala ketika sedang berada di aula tengah. Saat ini sedang ada pengarahan dari kepala sekolah yang sampai saat ini belum muncul. Walau begitu, disekitarku sudah cukup ramai. Sebelum kemari, aku hanya berdiam diri di perpustakaan. Dan selama itupun pikiranku masih saja kacau. Akupun mulai menjambak rambutku sendiri.

Ayolah Kurapika Kuruta! Tenang! Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh lagi!

Akupun langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata semua mata sedang memandangku.

"ah? Eh? Maaf, kepalaku sedikit pusing" dustaku dengan kedua tangan masih menyentuh kedua pelipisku.

Aduh! Rasanya malu sekali! Hari pertama sudah begini!

Akupun hanya menundukkan kepala terdiam dengan wajah yang mungkin sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Malu! Sangat malu!

"perhatian anak-anak" tiba-tiba terdengar suara bapak-bapak dengan speaker yang terdenar di telingaku. Perlahan, aku mulai mengangkat kepalaku dan kudapati mereka sedang melihat ke arah lain. Akupun menengok ke arah yang sedang di lihat mereka. Aku mengenal wajah tua itu, akupun mulai tersenyum tipis.

Lucky! Terimakasih bapak kepala sekolah! Kau sungguh berjasa!

Untung saja pikiran mereka jadi teralihkan... Tuhan itu memang baik (?)

Akupun hanya menggerakkan arah pandangku menuju anak-anak yang berada di sekitarku. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang kukenal, tapi tak sedikit juga yang tidak kukenal. Dan orang yang kukenal, hanya sekedar kenal dan tidak dekat. Fiuhh... Sepertinya aku memang sendirian dan tak punya teman, aku jadi sedikit menyesal tidak ikut ke sekolah sahabatku.

"nah sekarang kalimat sambutan dari pemilik nilai tertinggi" ucap suara yang terdengar di telingaku. Hmm... Sepertinya aku terlalu asyik akan duniaku tadi sampai aku tak mendengar pengarahan bapak kepala sekolah. Haha! Yasudahlah... Akupun hanya memandang lurus penasaran akan pemilik nilai tertinggi itu, hmmm... He/she must be the best.

"eh, pemilik nilai tertinggi itu katanya juga pemilik sekolah ini?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara. Akupun melirik sedikit kearah suara itu dan kudapati seorang gadis berambut hijau sedang berbicara dengan gadis kacamata berambut hitam.

"katanya juga ia keren loh!" balas si cewek berambut hitam itu.

"wah, sepertinya bisa nih..." jawab si cewek berambut hijau. Aku mengerti maksud cewek itu... Ck! Kebiasaan perempuan sekarang seperti ini, tidak pernah melihat hati orang... Lebih memikirkan penampilan luar. Itu sebabnya aku kurang percaya dengan adanya 'cinta sejati' menurutku itu hanya ada di cerita dongeng... di kehidupan nyata cinta itu hanya menyiksaku.

Aku adalah contoh korbannya, sudah 2 kali aku merasa tidak ada cinta di dunia ini. Pertama dari kedua orangtuaku yang agak tempramental kepadaku, dan yang paling ironis, mereka menikah bukan di dasari oleh cinta. Jujur saja... Hatiku sakit waktu mendengar itu. Bukankah itu berarti aku lahir bukan didasari oleh cinta?

Yang kedua dari mantanku ketika aku kelas 2 SMP. Terus terang, waktu itu aku mulai merasakan cinta, tapi ternyata justru aku yang di khianati dia! Sebenarnya aku ingin memceritakan lebih lanjut, tapi... Aku terlalu benci membicarakan tentang mantanku.

"tapi..." tegun si gadis berambut hitam mulai meluruskan pandangannya.

"katanya, ia sudah punya orang yang disukai sejak SD! Dan dia belum bisa melupakannya" lanjutnya. Hmmm... Pria ini sepertinya cukup setia juga ya... Sepertinya dia mengalami pengkhianatan cinta dari teman SD nya itu... Apa yang aku bilang? Cinta itu hanyalah menyiksa.

Akupun melihat raut kecewa dari si gadis berambut hijau itu. Yaampun, sampai segitunyakah? gadis ini... sebegitu inginnya kah dekat dengan pemilik sekolah dan nilai tertinggi itu? dasar!

"ohayou gozaimasu minna-san..." ucap sebuah suara dari speaker yang membuatku berpandang lurus lagi. Matakupun langsung membulat tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depanku. 'Kuroro Lucifer!' teriak batinku ketika melihat seorang bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam.

"saya adalah wakil murid sini yang akan berpidato" lanjutnya lagi.

Hah?

Jangan bercanda?

Dia yang baru saja di bicarakan?

Setia?

Ck! Dia pasti ingin mempermainkanku makanya dia memelukku seperti itu!

Yaampun, kenapa tadi aku bisa-bisanya terus berkacau pikir (?) aku harus berhati-hati! Tiba-tiba aku melihat ia sedang menatapku.

Eh? Apa itu tadi? Apa hanya perasaanku?

Ayolah Kurapika! Ia hanya ingin mempermainkanmu! Ingat kejadian terakhir kali kau pacaran? Kau yang di sakiti,kan? Jangan mau dipermainkan lagi oleh laki-laki bodoh yang tak serius menjalin hubungan! Apa kau mau merasakan galau itu lagi? Apa kau mau nilaimu menurun lagi?

Ayolah! He must be just want to play your heart! You must be carefull, Kurapika!

**oooOOOooo**

****Bel pulangpun berbunyi lebih cepat dari biasanya...

Tentu saja itu karena ini masih hari pertama, jadi seluruh siswa boleh pulang lebih cepat. Tapi sepertinya di sekolahpun juga tidak pelajaran. Untuk kelas 2 dan 3, mereka pasti hari ini pemilihan pengurus kelas, sementara kelas 1 , kami hanya mengelilingi sekolah, pengenalan diri dan pemilihan pengurus kelas juga. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan bagian pemilihan pengurus kelas karena aku tertidur. Sepertinya aku harus belajar untuk tetap tertidur walau kedua orang tua ku sedang bertengkar.

Hari ini sangat santai. Tapi besok sudah akan mulai pelajaran dan bertempur, fiuhh... Nerakaku sepertinya akan dimulai lagi.

Aku hanya menundukkan kepala sambil berjalan di tempat yang cukup sepi. Aku cukup bingung, kenapa di koridor ini sepi ya? Apa mereka jarang lewat koridor dekat UKS ini?

Tiba-tiba aku melihat ada sebuah bayangan yang terinjak kakiku, refleks aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat pemilik bayangan itu. Akupun terkejut dengan sosok berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku, hanya saja aku tetap berusaha tenang.

"ada apa? Apa maumu?" tanyaku agak jutek pada sosok di depanku. Kuroro Lucifer. aku merasa aku harus jutek padanya. Walau begitu, hatiku tidak bisa. Sungguh... Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiranku.

"..." diapun hanya menatapku dengan tatapan aneh membuatku agak salting. Tiba-tiba dia menggenggam kuat kedua pundakku dan memundurkanku secara kasar ke tembok.

"apa-apaan ini?" ucapku agak terkejut.

Apa yang ada di pikirannya sih? Apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Apapun itu aku harus hati-hati! Dia pasti hanya ingin mempermainkanku.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku?" ucapnya dengan tatapan aneh lagi.

"Nani? apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku ingat! Kau itu adalah cowok teraneh dan tergila yang pernah kutemui!" Balasku refleks karena merasa tingkahnya benar-benar sangat aneh. Tiba-tiba ia melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggangku atau singkatnya, Ia memelukku lagi!

"he-hey! Apa yang kau lakukan baka!" ucapku dengan emosi. Aku ingin melepasnya, tapi sungguh! Pelukannya terlalu erat dan membuat tubuhku yang lebih mungil ini jadi melemah!

"aku mohon... walau hanya sepotong ingatan juga tak apa... Aku mohon ingatlah!"

* * *

><p>AN : uwaaa... akhirnya selesai... Entah ini akan jadi fic keberapa yang belum ada tamatnya... kalau gak salah sih ini fic ke-5 yang bersambung XDD **MIND TO REVIEW? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku?" ucapnya dengan tatapan aneh lagi.

"Nani? apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku ingat! Kau itu adalah cowok teraneh dan tergila yang pernah kutemui!" Balasku refleks karena merasa tingkahnya benar-benar sangat aneh. Tiba-tiba ia melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggangku atau singkatnya, Ia memelukku lagi!

"he-hey! Apa yang kau lakukan baka!" ucapku dengan emosi. Aku ingin melepasnya, tapi sungguh! Pelukannya terlalu erat dan membuat tubuhku yang lebih mungil ini jadi melemah!

"aku mohon... walau hanya sepotong ingatan juga tak apa... Aku mohon ingatlah!"

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: karakter milik Yoshihiro Togashi-senpai! tapi tetap saja cerita ini milik saya yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik "Desire Climax"<p>

GENRE(S): Friendship, Romance

WARNING(S): Abal, gajelas, sulit di mengerti, miss typo(s), terkesan buru-buru, OOC, AU, switchgender dan warning warning lainnya inside!

A/N : sebelum di mulai... makasihnya atas review di chapy sblmnya ^^ aku sneng XD err... kalo gak slh aku udah bles reviewnya lewat inbox kan ? o,Oa hehehe... maklum aku pikun XD. emmm... ini mungkin fic terakhirku sblm berhiatus... bntar lagi aku udah UAS... slain itu aku juga hrus mmbimbing adik-adik kls ku untuk prsiapan drama natal nanti... blm lagi aku di ajakin cover dance ama tmn... hahaha! pokoknya sibuk deh! (gak ada yang nanya dan pdli! *plakkk*) yaudah deh daripada banyak bacot kita cekidot deh! :D oh iya... ini masih Kurapika PoV ya! X3 happy reading, kawan! ^^

* * *

><p>Saat ini aku sedang berada di sekolah atau lebih tepatnya toilet sekolah untuk mencuci wajahku. Akupun menatap wajahku yang terpantul di cermin depanku. Lesuh... Kelihatan sekali aku kurang tidur... Semalam aku kurang tidur atau justru bisa dibilang tidak tidur sama sekali karena selain orangtuaku yang sedang bertengkar juga karena aku terus teringat ucapan Kuroro Lucifer kemarin.<p>

Apa maksud ucapannya?

Sungguh aku bodoh! Seharusnya aku tidak mendorongnya dan berlari begitu saja, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan penjelasannya...

Tapi, sungguh, gengsi ini benar-benar mendarah daging... Ck!

Akupun langsung memuncratkan banyak air dari keran yang masih menyala itu ke wajahku.

Ayolah Kurapika Kuruta!

Yang kau lakukan kemarin benar!

Bisa jadi itu hanya akal-akalannya dia, 'kan?

You must be carefull Kurapika!

Akupun mengangkat wajahku yang kutundukkan tadi dan kembali menatap cermin. Akupun terkejut ketika mendapati bayangan lain di belakang bayanganku yang terpantul di cermin.

Akupun mendapati 3 orang siswi dengan dasi yang kurasa milik kelas 1 sepertiku. Salah satunya berambut hijau dan sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, dimana ya?

"ada perlu apa?" ucapku masih menatap cermin atau lebih tepatnya bayangan mereka. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada benda yang membengkap seluruh mulut dan hidungku. Hal itu membuatku sulit bernafas di tambah bau dari benda yang kurasa saputangan itu membuatku pusing.

Apa yang kalian lakukan! Aku tak bisa bernafas!

Itulah kalimat yang ingin ku keluarkan, tapi tak bisa! Kepalaku makin memusing dan matakupun makin memberat. Tubuhkupun mulai ambruk perlahan, mungkin karena aku sudah kehabisan oksigen.

"Neon! Apa yang kau lakukan? Katanya kau hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran?" ucap sebuah suara yang terdengar telingaku.

"Ini adalah pelajaran atas sikapnya yang tak sopan!" jawab sebuah suara yang kurasa dipanggil Neon tadi.

Apa maksud mereka?

Dan Neon, kenapa nama itu nampak tak asing? Dimana aku pernah mendengarnya, ya?

Aku sangat ingin membuka mata ini dan meminta penjelasan. Tapi kepalaku makin memusing dan aku mulai tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi. Yang bisa kurasa terakhir kali sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, hanyalah tubuhku yang sepertinya diangkut mereka.

**oooOOOooo**

Setetes air mulai berjatuhan mengetuk mataku. Aku bisa merasakan keringat yang mengucur dari keningku, sepertinya air yang mengetuk mataku itu adalah air keringatku. Akupun membuka mataku perlahan, tetapi semuanya gelap seperti saat aku masih memejam mataku.

"emm... emmm..."

Matakupun melebar walau suasana masih gelap di mataku. Suaraku tak mau keluar! Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang melilit dan menahan mulutku sehingga aku agak sulit bersuara. Akupun mencoba menggerakkan tanganku, tidak bisa juga! Ada sesuatu yang melilit di tanganku, dan dari yang terasa, sepertinya itu adalah tali tambang. Akupun menggeliatkan kakiku, dan kakiku juga terikat!

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa aku di ikat seperti ini?

Akupun hanya menggeliatkan tubuhku dengan perasaan kacau. Posisiku saat ini sedang tertidur miring di lantai -aku tahu karena tempat yang aku tiduri ini terasa dingin-

Aku kepanasan, tetapi aku juga kedinginan! Lantainya begitu dingin di tambah juga keringat yang keluar membuatku semakin kedinginan. Kepalaku juga pusing dan perutku begitu terasa sakit. Sepertinya Maag-ku sudah kambuh.

Ini jam berapa? Apa aku pingsan sangat lama hingga maag-ku kambuh? Rasanya kepalaku pusing dan perutku rasanya sangat kosong di tambah aku belum sarapan.

Akupun hanya memejamkan mataku perlahan. Aku sudah pasrah kalau-kalau aku tak di temukan dan mati. Toh tak akan ada yang sedih, 'kan?

Tak terasa tetesan air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mataku.

Apa ini adalah air mataku?

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku air mata ini keluar?

Apa aku ketakutan?

Tapi aku tidak boleh takut, 'kan?

"Pika..." tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara memanggilku. Perlahan akupun membuka mataku lagi.

"Kurapika...!" Akupun mendengar suara itu lagi.

"emm...! emmm...!" akupun berusaha bersuara sebisa yang aku bisa. Aku tidak tahu, apa pemilik suara itu mendengar suaraku atau tidak. Aku bahkan kurang yakin dengan siapa pemilik suara itu.

Tiba-tiba aku dapat mendengar suara pintu terdobrak, refleks aku langsung berusaha menggerakkan kepalaku ke arah itu dengan sisa kekuatanku. Akupun dapat melihat suasana tidak terlalu gelap algi karena cahaya dari pintu itu masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Tetapi, karena itu aku tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu. Tapi entah mengapa aku semakin yakin siapa orang itu.

"Kurapika!" ucapnya dengan nada terkejut melihat keadaanku. Dengan cepat aku bisa merasakan ia melepas benda yang menyumpal di mulutku.

"Kurapika! kau tak apa!" tanya suara itu dan aku hanya menatapnya lirih.

"Kuroro..." ucapku setengah lirih menyebut nama yang sedang memegang punggungku dan menjadi tumpuan punggungku untuk mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk.

"Tubuhmu sangat dingin!" Ucapnya dengan nada sangat khawatir.

huh... Memangnya apa sih urusannya dia kalau tubuhku dingin. Dia itu siapaku? Aku paling benci pada orang yang berpura-pura peduli padaku.

"tak...a...pa... I...ni ha...nya maag...ku yang kam...buh... A...ku be...lum... sa...ra...pan..." Ucapku sedikit lirih dan mulai berusaha mengumpulkan tenagaku.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya dan aku hanya terdiam sejenak. Aku tidak mungkin menceritakannya, 'kan? tentang ibuku yang tidak mau memasakkanku makanan. Ini kan masalah pribadiku.

"Lepaskan ikatan tanganku, baka!" ucapku membentaknya. Walau aku membentaknya dengan nada baik-baik saja, tapi tubuhku sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja. Rasanya sakit... Tapi aku harus kuat! Aku tak mau terlihat lemah di matanya!

Diapun menurut dan dengan cepat melepas semua ikatan di tubuhku. Rasanya aku jadi lebih baik walau sebenarnya aku agak kedinginan karena keringat ini. Selain itu kepalaku juga pusing.

"wajahmu pucat..." ucapnya ketika selesai melepas ikatanku. Akupun hanya terdiam, tampangku pasti sudah sangat menyedihkan saat ini.

Benar-benar memalukan kau Kurapika!

"Tunggu di sini..." ucapnya yang kemudian menidurkanku lagi perlahan di lantai setelah ia alasi dengan jas sekolahnya. Iapun berdiri dan mulai membalikkan tubuhnya.

SRETTT

Tiba-tiba tanganku menahan tangannya.

Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku menahannya?

Akupun bisa merasakan raut wajahnya yang nampak terkejut ketika membalikkan kepalanya ke arahku namun kemudian ia tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia menggenggam tanganku yang tadi menahan tangannya.

"Tenanglah... Aku pasti kembali... Aku tak akan biarkan kau sendirian" ucapnya dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan berlari.

Ada apa denganku?

Kenapa aku merasa tenang hanya dengan ucapannya.

Kurapika! Ayolah sadar! Kau tidak bisa begini!

Akupun mengangkat tubuhku dan menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang kini sudah menerang. Dari benda-benda yang ada di ruangan ini, aku rasa ini adalah gudang olahraga. Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Akupun menekuk lututku. Perlahan, amat perlahan, aku memeluk lututku dan membenamkan wajahku di dalam lutut dan pelukan tanganku.

Pikiran dan perasaanku terlalu kacau. Aku tidak bisa berfikir logis saat ini. Tapi kekacauan pikiranku itu kalah dengan rasa sakit yang sedang kurasakan di kepala dan perutku.

Rasanya sangat sakit... Sebenarnya aku sudah begini berapa lama?

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu berdecit dan aku mulai mengangkat kepalaku. Akupun mendapati sosok Kuroro yang nampak terengah-engah, apa dia habis berlari? Cepat juga dia kembali.

"Maaf lama... Ini... cepat minum ini..." ucapnya sambil menyondorkanku sebuah obat... Maag! Itu obat maag, 'kan? Apa dia berlari membeli obat ini? Cepat sekali dia membelinya! Larinya secepat itukah!

Akupun hanya menurutinya dan dengan cepat meminum obat itu. Diapun langsung menyodoriku sepiring nasi sop hangat ? (A/N: jangan tanya gimana... anggep aja gitu lah! XDDDD *gaje*)

Aku hanya memakannya dengan lahap. Rasanya tubuhku seperti telah terisi kembali.

"te-terimakasih Kuroro..." ucapku setelah selesai makan.

"Kau pasti sangat lapar..." Balasnya dan aku mulai merasakan wajahku mulai memerah. Pasti aku nampak sangat memalukan waktu makan sangat lahap tadi. Tiba-tiba ia memelukku yang sedang terduduk.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku nyaris mati tahu!" ucapnya di telingaku. Akupun bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat. Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku sampai begitu?

Eh? Tidak mungkin deh! Detak jantungnya seperti itu juga pasti karena ia habis berlari! Ada-ada saja aku ini.

Akupun melepas pelukannya dengan perlahan. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa mendorongnya seperti biasa. Dia sudah menolongku walau aku sebenarnya tak memintanya.

"Aku sudah tertidur berapa menit?" Tanyaku padanya

"Berapa menit? Kau sudah menghilang dari awal pelajaran sampai pulang!" ucapnya yang membuatku agak terkejut. Akupun berusaha mengingat-ingat yang terjadi.

Masuk akal maag-ku kambuh kalau aku memang sudah selama itu. dan... Apa orang-orang di toilet itu yang melakukan ini semua?

"lalu... Bagaimana kau tahu aku di sini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tasmu ada... Tapi kau tak ada... tidak mungkin kau pulang tanpa tas, 'kan?" ucapnya dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Is that mean he search me in every place? er... i think it's imposible.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... katakan padaku! siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" ucapnya yang kurang santai ?

"woles dong...( loh? jadi gini bhsanya? XD) aku juga kurang ingat..." dustaku. Aku tidak mau menambah masalah. Akupun langsung berdiri dan bersiap pergi. yaa... tentu saja aku akan pulang. Katanya ini sudah pulang sekolah, 'kan?

"kau mau kemana?" ucapnya dan aku bisa mendengar suara ia sedang berdiri.

"tentu saja pulang" jawabku tanpa membalikkan tubuhku menatapnya.

"Kau pulang sendiri? Jalan kaki?" jawabnya dan aku hanya mengacungkan jempolku menandakan jawabannya adalah 'iya'

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang menyentuh pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku.

"he-hey! apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku kepada orang yang sedang menarikku pergi. Kuroro Lucifer.

"Biarkan aku yang mengantarmu pulang" jawabnya. apa-apaan dia? Kenapa dia selalu seenaknya sendiri? Aku sangat ingin melepas genggamannya, tapi genggamannya sangat erat! di tambah tenagaku juga belum begitu pulih sepenuhnya.

**oooOOOooo**

"terimakasih" ucapku dengan agak malu-malu pada Kuroro. Bagaimanapun juga aku belum mengucapkan itu, ajdi aku harus mengucapkannya sekarang juga. Iapun tersenyum.

err... senyumnya itu... mengiang terus di kepalaku...

eh? apa yang kupikirkan? kenapa aku malah deg-deg-an gini. Wajahku pasti sudah sangat memerah. Akupun mendengarnya mulai tertawa kecil.

"a-apa yang tertawakan?" ucapku lirih.

"kau lucu" jawabnya yang membaut wajahku makin memerah. Entah sekarang wajahku sudah semerah apa.

Akupun membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan memasuki rumahku untuk menutupi wajahku yang sudha memerah.

Ayolah Kurapika! Ada apa dengan mu?

Langkahkupun terhenti ketika melihat sebuah papan besar terpajang di depan rumahku yang bertuliskan "RUMAH INI DI SITA!"

Kakikupun melemas dan aku terjatuh kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menahanku. Aku tidak berani menengok ke belakang untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memopangku sangkin lemasnya.

Apa maksudnya? Ada apa dengan rumahku?

**~TBC~**

* * *

><p>AN : akhirnya... hahaha! kok aku ngerasa ini agak buru-buru ya ? -_-"" aku juga ngerasa ini lebih jelek dari chapy sblm'a... jadi gomen ya! DX maaf juga buat typonya! gak sempet ngecek lagi T-T

**MIND TO REVIEW? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Langkahkupun terhenti ketika melihat sebuah papan besar terpajang di depan rumahku yang bertuliskan "RUMAH INI DI SITA!"

Kakikupun melemas dan aku terjatuh kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menahanku. Aku tidak berani menengok ke belakang untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memopangku sangkin lemasnya.

Apa maksudnya? Ada apa dengan rumahku?

**END KURAPIKA'S PoV**

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: karakter milik Yoshihiro Togashi-senpai! tapi tetap saja cerita ini milik saya yang terinspirasi dari sebuah komik "Desire Climax"<p>

GENRE(S): Friendship, Romance

WARNING(S): Abal, gajelas, sulit di mengerti, miss typo(s), terkesan buru-buru, OOC, AU, switchgender dan warning warning lainnya inside!

A/N : oke... author gaje ini datang lagi... hiyaaa ! XDDD *di timpukin batu* oke... sebenarnya aku udah nyaris buntu ama ide ini... tapi nginget yang review dna menanti cerita ini *emang ada?* aku jadi berusaha... Tapi karena otakku lagi error jadi gomen ya kalo aneh! DX oh iya... thx buat yang udah ngereview di chapy sblmnya ya! :D Aku seneng! Thanks buat **Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive, Natsu Hiru Chan, Airin Aizawa, whitypearl, Kay Inizaki-chan, RedMahlova, Hiiyama Kaoru, and Silent Readers** (di harapkan jgn jadi silent readers lagi ya ^o^6) maaf ya gak bisa bales reviewnya lagi gak sempet nih... hehehe ^o^ OKe~ CEKIDOT!

* * *

><p>"Kurapika! Kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroro masih menahan tubuh Kurapika yang melemas. hanya dengan memegangi tubuh Kurapika, Kuroro dapat merasakan tubuh Kurapika yang bergetar lemas tetapi kencang. Tiba-tiba Kuroro merasakan cairan hangat yang berjatuhan ke tangannya yang ia lingkarkan di tubuh Kurapika lewat belakang. Mata Kuroro hanya membulat dan penuh pertanyaan, ia benar-benar tidak menyukai air mata yang berjatuhan dari mata biru gadis di depannya itu.<p>

"bahkan mereka sekarang membuangku..." ucap Kurapika seraya menarik ujung bibirnya, Hal itu dapat membuktikan betapa hancurnya hati Kurapika hingga ia hanya dapat melotarkan senyum paksa yang terlihat begitu sedih, marah, kecewa dan segala yang menyedihkan. Kuroro yang berada di tempat mulai mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya membulat ketika ia menyadari papan besar menancap di depan sebuah rumah. Kini ia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Tapi ia masih bingung, apa yang di maksud 'bahkan sekarang mereka membuangku'? Apa itu berarti selama ini Kurapika menderita?

"Kurapika..." ucap Kuroro seraya memutarkan tubuh Kurapika agar Kurapika bisa melihat wajahnya. Namun Kurapika hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar semakin kencang menandakan ia benar-benar terpukul hingga menangis terisak seperti itu. Bahkan isakannya terdengar sangat jelas.

"Aku akan mendengarkan masalahmu... Ceritalah..." ucap Kuroro menatap tajam Kurapika yang masih tertunduk.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari orang yang ditanya.

"baiklah... Kalau kau tidak mau bercerita, aku akan tetap menunggu hingga kau siap menceritakan hidup pribadimu..." jawab Kuroro mengerti keadaan Kurapika saat ini. Kuroro sangat mengerti, gadis yang sekarang berada di depannya benar-benar sedang rapuh karena masalah yang tidak ia ketahui. Dan tentu saja Kurapika tidak bisa menceritakan hal tersebut pada orang yang baru di kenalnya 2 hari ini kan?

"Dan kalau kau mau berteriak, berteriaklah sesukamu... Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah itu," lanjut Kuroro dengan nada yang amat lembut, sangat lembut. Kurapika yang mendengarkan itupun mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat sekali wajah dan matanya merah, pipinya benar-benar basah karena air mata yang berjatuhan menghujani pipi mulus Kurapika. Kurapikapun langsung memeluk Kuroro secara tiba-tiba. Yang di peluk hanya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Huwaa...! Ku ro ro...! Hiks... Hiks... Apa salahku? Hiks... Apa aku salah di lahirkan? Hiks... Hiks..." teriak Kurapika seraya membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kuroro. Mendengar teriakkan Kurapika, Kuroropun terkejut, namun ia mengubah wajah terkejutnya menjadi senyum hangat. Ia sangat mengerti, gadis di depannya ini pasti mengalami hidup yang berat. Kuroropun membalas pelukan Kurapika perlahan dan mulai mengelus lembut rambut pirang yang ada di depannya.

"tenanglah... Kau tidak salah... Ini semua takdir Tuhan, percayalah, kau harus kuat menghadapinya..." ucap Kuroro mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukan Kurapika dan menuangkan semua kasih sayang dalam belaiannya kepada Kurapika. Tiba-tiba Kuroro membuka matanya perlahan dan melirik sedikit punggung gadis yang sedang bergetar itu.

'sejak kapan obasan dan ojisan jadi kasar terhadap Kurapika?' pikir Kuroro.

'apakah...'

**oooOOOooo**

"hey... Aku mau di bawa kemana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek kepada sosok pria berambut hitam yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya. Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum tipis seraya tetap fokus dalam kegiatan menyetirnya.

"ah... Yasudahlah! Turunkan aku cepat!" kesal gadis itu seraya mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya menandakan ia benar-benar sudah depresi atas sikap pria yang hanya mengabaikannya dari tadi.

"hn? Ternyata kau galak juga ya? Tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau 2 jam yang lalu kau baru saja menangis dan memeluk seorang pria" jawab pria di sebelahnya itu seraya melirik sedikit gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya sebentar lalu kembali fokus dalam kegiatan menyetirnya. Gadis yang bernama Kurapika itupun hanya terdiam dan terlihat semburat rona merah di pipinya yang sudah kering dari air matanya itu. Pria yang bernama Kuroro itu tentu melihat rona merah di pipi Kurapika tadi, itulah yang membuatnya sekarang jadi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bukan, bukan karena ia merasa menang, tapi karena ia merasa senang gadis yang di sebelahnya itu sudah tidak terlalu sedih jikalau Kuroro menggodanya, yaaa... walaupun sebenarnya pasti ia masih menangis di dalam hatinya, tapi paling tidak kesedihannya jadi teralih sementara,'kan?

'cih! bagaimana bisa tadi aku menangis di depannya? memalukan..." batin Kurapika seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela mobil di sebelahnya. Ia dapat melihat langit yang sudah menggelap dan suasana kota malam yang begitu dingin. Ia pun memilih menatap langit, tetapi tak ada yang ia temukan disana, yang ada hanya segumpalan awan gelap yang menutupi sinar rembulan dan bintang, benar-benar sesuai dengan suasana hati Kurapika saat ini. Kurapika pun hanya menghela nafas kecil.

"hey... ayolah, kau masih sedih? Kau bisa menceritakan apa masalahmu" ucap Kuroro di sebelahnya yang ternyata daritadi melirik Kurapika. Kurapikapun hanya menengokkan kepalanya sebentar untuk melihat Kuroro, namun itu hanya sebentar ketika Kurapika memutar kepalanya saat ia menghela nafas lagi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu..." Jawab Kurapika dingin. Kuroropun hanya terdiam sejenak dan memasang wajah seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Tentu Kurapika tak melihatnya karena saat ini posisi Kurapika hanya melihat ke arah jendela. Kuroropun hanya membongkar kantong celananya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanan dan matanya masih setia memegangi stir dan jalanan di depannya. Ketika sudah mendapatkan yang ia cari, Kuroro langsung memencet tombol-tombol dari ponsel yang ternyata menjadi barang yang ia cari. Ia memencet tombol-tombol di ponselnya dengan lincah walau sesekali ia menengok ke jalanan lagi. Setelah memencet tombol 'call' iapun langsung mendekatkannya ke telinga kirinya.

"Moshimoshi, Yami..." ucap Kuroro yang masih memandang fokus ke arah jalanan. Kurapikapun hanya terdiam bingung seraya menatap langit di sebelahnya. Tentu ia dapat mendengar kata yang di ucapkan Kuroro dan suara ketikan ponsel yang membuatnya semakin yakin kalau sekarang Kuroro sedang menelepon seseorang. Dan seseorang itu sepertinya perempuang mengingat Kuroro menyebutkannya dengan nama 'Yami'. Heh! Tapi untuk apa ia bingung? Itukan urusannya Kuroro menelepon orang,'kan? Tapi tunggu sebentar... Yami? Sepertinya itu nama yang tak asing di telinga Kurapika.

"emm... iya... benar... iya... aku akan membawa Kurapika sekarang... hmm... iya... iya..." lanjut Kuroro kepada partner bicaranya itu. Mendengar namanya disebut, Kurapika refleks langsung menengok ke arah Kuroro dan menatapnya penuh pertanyaan. Ketika menutup telepon dan menaruh ponselnya di saku celananya lagi, Kuroro melirik sedikit Kurapika yang menatapnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Itu tadi Yamine Kurosaka..." jawab Kuroro seolah mengerti tatapan Kurapika. Hey! Tapi bukan itu yang Kurapika tanyakan,'kan?

"Kau belum memiliki tempat tinggal,'kan? Kurasa Yami akan sangat senang kalau ada orang yang menemaninya di rumahnya itu..." lanjut Kuroro lagi sementara Kurapika hanya terdiam. Yamine Kurosaka? Rasanya ia pernah mendengarnya... Tapi dimana ya?

"Ada apa? Jangan katakan kau mengharapkan tinggal di rumahku seperti kejadian di sinetron-sinetron..." ucap Kuroro seraya tertawa kecil ketika menyadari Kurapika yang terdiam. Wajah Kurapikapun jadi merona merah dan ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke luar jendela. Entahlah, tapi Kurapika bisa merasakan hal aneh mulai tumbuh di hatinya, apa itu... Cinta?

'tidak tidak!' batin Kurapika ketika menyadari pikiran gilanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Hey! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kuroro menyadari tingkah aneh Kurapika. Kurapikapun hanya meliriknya sedikit.

"hmm... Aku rasa aku pernah mendengar nama itu... Tapi di mana ya?" gumam Kurapika kecil tetapi ia tetap mengatur volumenya agar bisa kedengaran oleh Kuroro. Hal ini ia lakukan agar Kuroro tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya dari tadi.

CKIIITTTT!

"hey! Apa kau gila? ngerem mendadak kayak gitu berbahaya tahu!" bentak Kurapika kepada Kuroro yang secara tiba-tiba ngerem mendadak.

"ah? eh? Gomen... hahaha! Tadi ada kucing lewat..." Dusta Kuroro dengan semburat senyum yang ia pasang di wajahnya untuk menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Kurapika hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menandakan bingung dengan kelakuan aneh Kuroro, 'memangnya tadi ada kucing? dan kenapa ia ngerem mendadak disaat aku mengatakan hal itu?' pikir Kurapika, tapi ia tepis segala pikiran anehnya mengingat jalanan memang sudah gelap di tambah daritadi Kurapika hanya melihat langit dari jendela sebelahnya.

"emm... Yamine Kurosaka itu teman sekelas kita... Apa kau tahu?" ucap Kuroro memulai topik baru. Tiba-tiba di otak Kurapika terputar sebuah memori di saat ia mendengar teman sekelasnya mengajukan seorang gadis bernama Yamine Kurosaka untuk menjadi ketua kelas. Saat itu Kurapika melirik sedikit ke arah Yamine karena menurutnya gadis berkuncir ekor kuda itu benar-benar memiliki sesuatu yang membuat semua mata memandang ke arahnya. Kurapika merasa wajar gadis itu di calonkan karena Yamine benar-benar seorang gadis dengan penuh kharisma, tampak dewasa bahkan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu dewasa, orang-orang pasti akan menyangka Yamine adalah seorang mahasiswi bukan seorang siswi SMA.

Agak sedikit membuat Kurapika bingung karena Yamine menolaknya mengingat Yamine begitu berkharisma apalagi ketika ia mengatakan 'aku rasa aku tak bisa... ehhehehe... Aku tidak cocok menjadi seorang ketua...' Padahal menurut Kurapika, tampang gadis itu sangat menyakinkan untuk menjadi pemimpin di tambah sosoknya yang tampak begitu anggun.

"a-aku tahu... Aku ingat dia sekarang... Teman sekelas kita dengan rambut coklat ekor kuda yang di calonkan sebagai ketua kelas tapi ia tolak itu,'kan?" jawab Kurapika dengan wajah sangat pucat. Sungguh, dia jadi takut sendiri jikalau tinggal dengan sosok putri seperti dia.

"Aku tidak kuat dengan sosok anggunnya... bisa-bisa aku mati kutu karena malu padanya..." lanjutnya lagi seraya memegangi peningnya yang mulai sedikit terasa pusing. Sungguh, ia merasa tak kuat harus tinggal dengan sesosok putri, bisa-bisa ia mati kutu karena Kurapika sendiri tidak anggun dan dewasa seperti Yamine,'kan?

"hahaha! Ayolah... Aku yakin dia pasti akan menyambutmu dengan sangat senang... percayalah... Kau pasti nyaman bersamanya..." ucap Kuroro sedikit lucu melihat tingkah Kurapika yang terlihat begitu takut.

"ya... Aku pasti nyaman... Tapi aku takut ia yang merasa tidak nyaman..." ucap Kurapika yang mengundang rasa lucu didirinya dan membuat Kuroro tersenyum tipis.

"Percayalah... Aku yakin ia akan sangat senang menyambutmu... hahaha! Lihat saja nanti..." ucap Kuroro seraya tertawa karena tak bisa menahan rasa geli di perutnya. Kurapikapun terdiam seraya menyiapkan mentalnya menghadapi sosok seorang putri yang anggun dan akan tinggal bersamanya. Dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan beberapa skenario yang mungkin harus ia keluarkan agar gadis bernama Yami itu nyaman bersamanya. Melihat tingkah gadis di sebelahnya, Kuroro tentu tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia terus berusaha menahannya hingga yang tidak bisa ia tahan adalah senyumnya yang tampak seperti menahan tawa.

**oooOOOooo**

dingdong

Kuroro menekan sebuah tombol di depan pintu rumah yang nampak sederhana. Sederhana tetapi anggun. Tiba-tiba pintu depan rumah itupun terbuka dan sosok seorang gadis berambut ekor kuda keluar dari rumah itu. Kurapika hanya menelan ludah ketika melihat sosok di depannya benar-benar dewasa dengan pakaian santainya, benar-benar tak terlihat seperti gadis SMA.

"ah... ternyata kalian... silakan masuk... maaf kalau masih kotor... Kuroro, bawa barang bawaannya ya..." ucap seorang gadis dengan nada yang sangat lembut dan anggun. 'Kotor? pasti di dalam sangat bersih dan demi menjaga kesopanan ia mengatakan rumahnya kotor... ck! benar-benar seorang putri...' batin Kurapika seraya menelan ludahnya lagi seraya masuk ke dalam rumah Yami sambil menyiapkan mental melihat isi rumahnya yang pasti sangat anggun. Kurapikapun melangkah masuk diikuti dengan Yami yang mengikutinya dari belakang, ia sudah menyiapkan mental untuk kagum dengan apa yang ada di dalam rumah sederhana itu, tetapi semua pikirannya itu lenyap begitu saja ketika melihat keadaan di dalam rumah. Kurapika benar-benar terkejut melihat apa yang ada di dalam rumah Yami, sangkin terkejutnya, Kurapika terdiam kaku dengan mulut menganga tak percaya.

"sudahlah Yami... Jangan berpura-pura anggun begitu... Kau lihat? Kurapika sudah sangat ketakutan jikalau harus tinggal dengan sosok putri" ucap Kuroro seraya masuk ke dalam rumah menyusul Kurapika dan Yami. Kurapika masih terdiam kaku tak percaya melihat isi di dalam rumah itu yang bagaikan kapal pecah, berantakan, sangat berantakkan. Sampah bertebaran dimana-mana, buku dan majalah yang berserakan di lantai, bahkan terlihat banyak piring kotor di meja yang seharusnya untuk meja tamu itu.

"wah... sedikit lebih bersih dari biasanya ya?" gumam Kuroro ketika melihat isi di dalam rumah itu.

"phhh!" terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari sosok yang Kurapika anggap anggun itu. Kurapikapun memutar kepalanya untuk melihat ada apa dengan Yami.

"buwahahahahaha! Kau sangat lucu dengan tampang takutmu! UWAHAHAHA! padahal aku hanya mengecilkan sedikit volume suaraku dan kau... kau... AHAHAHAH!" Kurapika hanya memasang wajah tak percaya ketika melihat sosok yang ia kira anggun itu kini tertawa sangat lebar dan begitu bebas. Mulut Yami terbuka sangat lebar ketika sedang tertawa, hey? Dimana sosok putri yang di sangka Kurapika?

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Seharusnya kau membersihkan ini! Nanti bisa jadi sarang penyakit tahu!" bentak Kurapika seraya mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membereskan isi rumah yang akan di tempatinya itu. Bukan, bukan karena akan ia tinggali, tetapi ia memang tak tahan melihat keadaan begitu kotor di dalam sebuah rumah. Kurapikapun mengerjakan segalanya dengan begitu cekatan. Berterimakasihlah pada ayah dan ibu Kurapika yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti pembantu hingga kini ia terlihat sangat cekatan dalam urusan rumah tangga.

"hah? wuah... Dia tetap tak berubah ya?" gumam Yami kepada dirinya dan tentu tidak di dengar oleh Kurapika yang sedang sibuk membereskan isi rumah Yami.

"Ya... Dia memang tak pernah berubah dari dulu..." balas Kuroro tersenyum yang mendengar gumaman Yami. Yamipun hanya tersenyum tipis dan kemudian menarik Kuroro untuk membantu Kurapika membereskan rumah Yami. Tentu saja Yami tahu diri karena rumah yang sedang di bereskan itu , 'kan adalah rumahnya dan ia tak ingin membiarkan Kurapika terlihat seperti pembantu.

**oooOOOooo**

Tak terasa 5 jam sudah berlalu hanya karena membereskan rumah Yami yang bagai kapal pecah. Sebenarnya itu merupakan waktu yang cukup lama, tetapi mengingat rumah Yami begitu parah tentu itu merupakan waktu yang sangat cepat untuk membereskan rumah seorang Yami. Jampun berdenting menandakan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30.

"uwa... akhirnya selesai juga..." gumam Yami seraya membantingkan tubuhnya begitu saja di lantai.

"hey Kurosaka-san! Jangan tiduran di lantai seperti itu! Nanti kau bisa masuk angin tahu!" bentak Kurapika seraya menarik tangan Yami hingga bangun. Yamipun langsung memeluk Kurapika begitu saja.

"uwa... kau benar-benar seperti ibu-ibu ya!" jawab Yami seraya melepaskan pelukan singkatnya ketika Kuroro menatapnya tajam dengan tatapan tak suka melihat Yami memeluk Kurapika begitu saja. Yamipun membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan memangnya-kau-pikir-aku-lesbi-apa-lagi-pula-kau-aneh-cemburu-sama-perempuan.

"he-hey! kenapa kalian saling menatap seperti itu?" ucap Kurapika dengan nada melerai.

"Hahaha! tidak apa-apa kok Kurapika" jawab Yami seraya tersenyum. Kurapikapun hanya terdiam sejenak seraya memasang wajah apanya-yang-tidak-apa-apa? yang tidak di sadari oleh Yami dan Kuroro.

"Oh iya... kalian berdua kelihatannya dekat sekali... Apa kalian..." ucap Kurapika seraya memotong kata terakhir yang akan di ucapkannya.

"Pacaran..." lanjut Kurapika dengan nada yang cukup pelan dan tiba-tiba saja Kuroro dan Yami justru tertawa mendengar ucapan Kurapika.

"hahaha! Apa kau bercanda? Pacaran dengannya? Hahaha! Kau pasti bercanda! Kami itu hanya teman masa kecil!" ucap Yami seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan mulut yang sangat lebar. Kurapika jadi sedikit merasa tak percaya bahwa tadi ia sempat menyangka sosok Yami yang begitu anggun sekarang sama sekali tidak nampak anggun di depannya.

"Oh iya Kurapika..." ucap Kuroro seraya mulai menghentikan tawanya perlahan-lahan. Yang dipanggilpun hanya menoleh dan memasang wajah menanti kelanjutan kalimat dari yang memanggil.

"Masalah rumahmu tadi... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi... Maaf kalau aku bertanya seperti ini..." Ucap Kuroro mulai memasang wajah serius. Kurapika yang tadi sempat melupakan masalah rumahnyapun langsung berwajah murung.

"hm? Yasudahlah Kuroro, kurasa dia sedang tidak ingin membahasnya... biarkan saja ia menenangkan diri dulu..." timbrung Yami mulai memasang wajah serius. Ya, walaupun sikap Yami yang begitu kekanak-kanakan, tapi tak dapat di ingkari kalau pemikiran Yami begitu dewasa. Mungkin itu yang meembuat wajahnya terlihat dewasa walau kelakuannya masih seperti anak-anak dan juga seperti laki-laki mengingat rumahnya yang begitu berantakan sebelum di rapikan oleh Kurapika.

Drrrt... Drrt... drrrt...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara getaran, refleks Kuroro langsung mengambil ponsel yang berada di kantung celananya dan langsung memencet sebuah tombol karena ternyata itu adalah panggilan masuk.

"ah... Dari Neon..." ucap Kuroro kepada lawan bicaranya di telepon dan Kurapikapun langsung membulatkan matanya sambil tertunduk.

'Neon itu... Bukannya?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Yaaa... Akhirnya selesai juga ^o^ baru nyadar nih chapter 3 ngaretnya ammpe satu bulan kurang satu hari ._. gomen ya! Maaf juga kalau masih ada kesalahan pemilihan kata dan juga masih banyak typonya ._. seperti biasa aku males nge cek lagi ~.~ Makasih loh ya untuk semua yang udah mendukung kelanjutan cerita ini... sekarang aku akan fokus menyelesaikan cerita ini! ^O^ untuk para pe review yang sudah mengetahui nama asli saya, di ffn harap tetap memanggil saya Kiyui saja ya XD *plakk*

oh iya, ngomong-ngomong apa kalian udah masuk ke grup Hunter X Hunter Community ? jangan lupa masuk ke group itu ya! ada games yang menghasilkan cerita group itu sendiri ^o^

Akhir kata, **Review di sini ya! X3**

**V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V **


End file.
